Campaign Scoring
Campaign Scoring, also referred to as Meta-game, is an optional game feature for the campaign mode of Halo 3. When playing with Campaign Scoring turned on, the player plays a normal campaign mission (single player-or cooperative), but progress is scored with points for notable activities. Using the Save and Quit feature allows you to re access the game, however, Campaign scoring only works playing from the beginning of the level. Having skulls activated increases the amount of points gained, as well as accuracy and kill count. Different enemies give different points as do headshots (and assuming any other kill that would be worth a medal). Betrayals will cause negative points so cooperative work will be necessary. To find out more about campaign scoring, listen to mission Design Lead Paul Bertone on the Bungie podcast. Free-for-all vs. Team Scoring In Free for All scoring, points are awarded to individual players based on their kills. This can also be used to unlock the meta-game achievements. To activate, go to Edit Campaign Options by pressing X in Campaign Lobby and go to campaign scoring and switch either to "Team" or "Free For All." In Team Scoring, points are shared among the team, culminating in a cumulative team score. Note: You cannot get any of the Meta-scoring Achievements for the level simply by using team scoring; both players' individual scores are presented when the level is finished. Individual scores determine whether an achievement is unlocked. For example, two players could get 15,000 total score on the mission Sierra 117, but neither would receive an achievement due to the fact that their total is based on a combination of player 1 & player 2's scores (unless one player got 15,000 points by him/herself, in which case he/she would get the achievement). Point Values :Points are earned by killing enemies, with the player shooting the killing shot (or throwing the killing grenade) earning the points. Following is a list of base points earned for killing enemies (without any multipliers). A player can also be deducted points if they betray an ally. : Multipliers Difficulty Multipliers :Overall : Skull Multipliers :Overall : Time Multipliers :Overall :From 3.0x down to 1.0x, depending on which level, and the difficulty players play on. *Easy and Normal difficulties: **Sierra 117, Crow's Nest, Tsavo Highway, The Storm, Cortana and Halo: 3.0x till 15 minutes into the game, and by 1.0x 30 minutes into the game. (The multiplier on these levels decreases by 0.5x every 5 minutes between 15-30 minutes into the game) **Floodgate: 3.0x till 10 minutes into the game, and by 1.0x 30 minutes into the game.(The multiplier on this level only decreases by 0.5x every 5 minutes between 15-30 minutes into the game) **The Ark and The Covenant: 3.0x till 20 minutes into the game, and by 1.0x 40 minutes into the game. (The multiplier on these levels only decreases by 0.5x every 5 or 10 minutes between 20-40 minutes into the game) *Heroic and Legendary difficulties: **Sierra 117, Crow's Nest, Tsavo Highway, The Storm, Cortana and Halo: 3.0x till 20 minutes into the game, and by 1.0x till 35 minutes into the game. **Floodgate: 3.0x till 15 minutes of the game, and by 1.0x 35 minutes into the game. **The Ark and The Covenant: 3.0x till 25 minutes into the game, and by 1.0x 50 minutes into the game. Style Multipliers :Per-kill : Scoring Formula The Formula for Campaign Scoring is: Points Earned = Unit's base point value X (Style Multiplier + Occasional Secondary Style Multiplier) X (Difficulty Multiplier + Sum of Skull Multipliers) X Time Multiplier *Note* - The time multiplier is added not to every score but at the very end (i.e. total score =15,000 X 2.0 for time bonus = Grand Total of 30,000) Achievements : Trivia *Meta in ancient Greek means 'after', so meta-game means after-game *The very first mission (Arrival) has not been made an achievement to get a certain score because it is unplayable and therefore a player would have no chance of getting any score. *A good way to get points without dying so much is to play on Normal, and the Iron Skull (because it has a 3x multiplier). External Links *Bungie Online *Halo 3 How-to: Campaign Scoring 101 *Get the Most Out of Skulls References Category:Halo 3